


The Perks Of Being A Speedster

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Bart tried to get wasted, Beer, Underage Drinking, Wally isn't good at giving advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know our heightened metabolisms make us need to keep eating just to maintain our energy level. It also means that we aren’t able to stay under the influence of anaesthetics or tranquilisers. Or alcohol either.” Bart muttered, downing some more beer, finishing the bottle. He placed it on the floor and turned around to grab another from the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Being A Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I did this. I guess I was thinking about Young Justice but also thinking of that scene in Captain America where Steve's at the bar and he says that he can't get drunk because the Super Soldier Serum. I honestly don't know how this happened, but it did so enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice because if I did I would renew it for another season and not be idiots about it.

“Bart? Is that you?” Wally West’s voice floated through the night as he flicked the kitchen light on. Bart Allen lazily flicked his eyes upwards before returning his gaze to the beer bottle in his hand. He said nothing. There was nothing to say.

“Bart? What’s wrong?” Wally persisted, sitting down at the table. Bart’s tired eyes heaved themselves up so they were level with Wally. “It’s three AM. What are you drinking?” Wally noticed the collection of beer bottles on the other side of the kitchen. All empty.

“You know our heightened metabolisms make us need to keep eating _just_ to maintain our energy level. It also means that we aren’t able to stay under the influence of anaesthetics or tranquilisers. Or alcohol either.” Bart muttered, downing some more beer, finishing the bottle. He placed it on the floor and turned around to grab another from the fridge. Reaching precariously, Bart slipped off the edge of the chair and thudded on the floor. A painful groan escaped him. In an instant, Wally had one of Bart’s arms over his shoulder, pulling the younger speedster up into a standing position.

“Bart, you can’t be drinking. How old are you?” Wally questioned, keeping Bart propped up.

“It doesn’t matter. Your beer sucks. So not crash.” Bart complained, his free arm gripping Wally’s shirt to steady himself.

“Bart. What’s the matter? Why are you trying to get yourself drunk when it’s illegal?” Wally felt Bart gathering his strength and let go of him, ready to catch him if he was wrong. Bart stood strong on his feet and Wally knew his body was breaking down the beer’s influence.

“Because The Reach _could_ invade and it’s all my fault. Sorry for trying to drown my sorrows.” Bart retorted, slouching back into his seat.

“The invasion isn’t going to happen. And none of this is your fault.” Wally said consolingly, feeling slightly out of place. The thought of calling in Barry or Jay was very tempting but he thought Bart needed someone.... not part of the Justice League right now.

“It is. If I hadn’t told him, then he wouldn’t have gone to Green Beetle and none of this would have happened.” Bart countered, burying his head into his forearms which were crossed over on the table.  Resisting the urge to ask who Green Beetle was, Wally tentatively rested his hand on Bart’s bare shoulder.

“Hey. If you hadn’t, would things be any better? None of the invasion is your fault. They were on Earth before you came back, and you’ve been working hard to stop it ever since. Come on, I’ll let you crash in the guest room.” Wally volunteered, standing up. He gripped Bart’s are and hoisted him to his feet. Even though his body had taken care of the beer, the after-effects were still like a hangover and not nice. Bart didn’t argue anymore, letting Wally guide him to the spare bed. Bart flopped on top of the covers, still pretty out-of-it.

“You’re the best Wally. Please don’t tell Barry I drank a load of beers and tried to get drunk.” Bart asked, a very noticeable plead in his voice. Wally frowned as Bart curled up on the mattress, halfway asleep.

“Alright. But if you throw up all over the floor, the deal’s off.” Wally warned, flicking the light off.

“Totally crash, dude.” Bart agreed, pulling the blankets over him, settling into sleep. Wally shut the door and huffed. He padded back into the kitchen and picked up the extensive array of beer bottle, depositing them into the recycling bin. Over thirty. Over thirty beers in that kid when five could get a non-meta adult wasted beyond help.

“The perks of being a speedster.” Wally muttered aloud, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Man that kid is going to have a major headache in the morning.” He spoke from past experience. Thank goodness you only get one 21st birthday, because another like the one Artemis and Dick threw him. _That_ headache lasted nearly a week, even with his heightened metabolism.

Smiling at the memory (or what he could piece together), Wally flicked the kitchen light off and tip-toed back to his own room. Slipping under his covers, his last thought was: _how did he get the thirty beers in the first place?_ Too tired to question the skills of the little time-traveller, Wally surrendered himself to sleep and sank into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be aged up where Bart was somewhere between 19 and 21 but for some reason I kept it when he is his age (which in my head is 14). it was supposed to be Jaime broke up with Bart after one-too-many arguments and Wally find him in the teams favourite bar after the owner calls him. I could still do that, I guess. If it sounds a good idea, please tell me because this is the product of my boredom and I need something to occupy my time apart from crying over fictional characters.


End file.
